Emperor Gear
"I have seen the rise and fall of many cities, the achievements of science and the progress of society - I have seen humanity evolve for almost 500 years.. I have seen all the wonders this world has to offer: I am not impressed." ~ Emperor Gear Emperor Gear is a prominent antagonist dating back to 1602 but rendered immortality due to his mastery over Aether - despite still being active in the modern age he prefers to utilize what many consider "steam-punk" technology and has an obsessive desire to conquer the world that has lasted well over several centuries and shows little sign of stopping.. History Origins The man who would grow to become Emperor Gear was born around about 1602 in a small village that would many years later become Silver Bay. At some point in his life Emperor Gear discovered the element known as Aether, although the element existed in nature Emperor Gear was amongst the first to utilize it in technology - as a result Emperor Gear managed to create incredibly complex machinery far beyond what should of been possible for his day and age. Despite his discovery Emperor Gear was slowly succumbing to the ravages of age and fearing death he decided to attempt a dangerous self-surgery using his new technology - somehow managing to replace his heart with a clockwork device and prolong his life indefinitely via the use of Aether, pumped through his body by multiple tubes. Unfortunately for Emperor Gear his new appearance made him even more of an outcast to society than before, having always been a loner and somewhat cynical of his fellow man, the rejection he faced due to his new appearance seemed to finally push Emperor Gear over the edge and he began to distance himself from Empire and humanity in general.. Powers / Abilities *'Aether' (Emperor Gear makes extensive use of Aether, the "Fifth Element" - which powers many of his machines and also keeps him alive due to special tubes that pump the substance through his veins, this coupled with an advanced "Clockwork Heart" have rendered Emperor Gear virtually immortal) *'Automatons' (Emperor Gear utilizes many different kinds of Automatons that vary from the size of toy-soldiers to gigantic beasts - they run on a fusion of clockwork technology and Aether, with large wind-up keys on their backs) *'Clockwork Systems' (Emperor Gear utilizes clockwork technology to set off explosives, run radios, power trains and much more - often using Aether to help keep his creations running smoothly) *'Flying Machines' (Emperor Gear utilizes blimps, zeppelins, dirigibles, and airships of many varied designs - running them on steam, helium, hydrogen, solar-power or even Aether) *'Rayguns' (Emperor Gear utilizes many varied Rayguns that vary from the size of a pocket-watch to towering weapons of destruction - all of which are powered on superheated Aether) *'Steampower' (Emperor Gear utilizes Steampower to run many of his larger devices, often with the aid of Aether - his Steampowered creations vary from deep-sea submarines to fearsome tripods and experimental rockets) Category:Villains Category:Emperor Gear